


One Note of Cheesy 80's Music Away from Some Kind Of Wonderful

by MissChriss



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChriss/pseuds/MissChriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone from the past changes Chris' future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Note of Cheesy 80's Music Away from Some Kind Of Wonderful

Mark knew this guy was different. The moment he walked through the swarming throng of fans, he knew this guy meant trouble for him. From his end of the table, he noticed the way Chris lit up when he saw the guy. It wasn't the first time someone practically threw themselves at Chris. It was becoming a fairly common occurrence. This time the usual awkward smile was replaced with a heavy blush and a smile Mark is only used to seeing directed at him. He thinks that the slight look back and the shy wave is the last of he's going to see of the guy. He was very, very wrong.

The rest of the cast is fighting over who is going to sit beside who. As usual his eyes search out the thick brown locks his fingers itch to touch. He can't see Chris' face but he knows by the way he's leaning against the brick wall that he's blushing. Mark can understand why. The guy is beautiful. His dark blonde hair shimmers in the warm sun. He's a bit bigger than Chris but not quite as big as Mark. He's the kind of guy that Mark would definitely like if he saw him back home. Back in the days where everyone knew he swung both ways and just didn't comment on it. Back in the days when he could sneak off to the club on the other side of town.

He's been back in the closet since he moved to LA. If you thought it was hard being gay in Hollywood, just think about how many out bi men there are working. That's what makes being so close to Chris all the time so hard. He's perfect. He's everything Mark has ever wanted and he's right there. So close Mark can practically taste him.

The truth is he is willing to throw away his entire career for a chance to be with Chris but he knows it wouldn't just be his career hurt. Chris deserves the spotlight. He deserves beautiful boys and awards. He deserves a life that being with Mark would hold him back from. So he stands in the background. Getting by with the unconscious way Chris' hand will find his forearm when he's nervous or the sideways looks Mark will see Chris giving him in the pictures of them together. He gets by on that because he knows it's what's best. Knowing all this doesn't make the giggle he hears when the cute boy hooks his finger through one of Chris' belt loops any easier and it sure as hell doesn't make it hurt any less.

When Chris makes it to the car the only spot is next to Mark. Mark can feel the slight tremors that rocket through Chris' body.

“So baby, who was that hottie you were talking to?” Amber's teasing voice makes Mark squeeze his eyes shut.

Chris ducks his head and blushes. “He's no one. He's just a guy I went to school with. Seriously, it's nothing.”

The tone of Chris' voice slips under Mark's skin and pain rips through his stomach. He knows it's not nothing. Just like he knows that Chris is blushing under his shirt. Just like he knows this just might kill him.

**

It's been a week since the signing that spun Mark's world off balance. He hasn't gotten to see Chris very much. Kurt transferring to Dalton has been the best and worst thing that has happened to Mark. The ache of being so close you can touch but you know you can't is gone. But it's been replaced by the sharp pangs of loneliness and longing. Not seeing Chris every day is harder than keeping his hands to himself ever was.

They've just finished a choir room scene and even though the room is full, it still feels empty. The director calls the day and says that they all get to leave early. He's mumbling something about rewrites but Mark isn't paying attention. All he wants is to get out of that room. He heads across the lot to get his stuff from his trailer. The long walk is quiet and calms his racing thoughts. He's not sure what he was expecting when he walked into his trailer but this was certainly not it.

Chris is sitting on the long white sofa along the back wall. He's wringing his hands together. He's wearing Kurt's Dalton uniform but the jacket is thrown over the back of the couch and his tie is hanging loose at his neck. The top two buttons of his white shirt are unbuttoned and his Adam's apple bobs wildly with each hard swallow. Mark sighed slightly before sitting down next to him.

“What's wrong, Chris? What happened?” Mark speaks softly and he's embarrassed by how much intimacy he let creep into his voice.

Chris turns to give him a pained look before he shoots up and starts pacing. He's quiet for a long time and all Mark can do is watch, waiting for the moment the dam breaks. A small whimper is the only warning he gets.

“You know that guy, right? Blonde, tall, way to cute for me?” Chris doesn't wait for Mark to nod before he starts to ramble. “ Yeah, well that guy. I went to school with that guy. He was a year older than me. He was the only person in the entire school that was out and proud. What I got was bad but he got it a hundred times worse. He's been out since he was fourteen.” Chris pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath. “He wants to date me. Like for real. Took me out to a restaurant and everything. It was nice and all. Except for when I knocked over my water glass. But still, even after that he held my hand and walked me to my front door. He said he'd like to go out again.” Chris stops pacing and just stares at Mark. Like he's supposed to have the answer to a question Chris hasn't even asked.

“Chris, that's a good thing. Is there anything else? Like did he try something?” His confused voice makes Chris' eyebrows furrow.

“No. Well, he tried to kiss me goodnight but I turned at the last minute and he just got my cheek. But that's the problem. I need your help.” The desperation seeps through every word. “I need you to tell me if I'm a good kisser.”

The silence stretches and the tension sparks off of their skin. “I've never kissed a boy before. I have to know that if I do kiss James, I won't disappoint him.” Chris is looking intently at his hands.

Mark takes a deep breath and walks over to where Chris is leaning against the counter. He catches a glance at himself in the mirror behind Chris' head. His fear is written all over his face and he waits until he can wipe it all away before he places his finger under Chris' chin.

His breath catches in his throat as he leans in. He's looking into wide blue eyes for a moment before he slides his eyes closed and breathes in the strong scent of the boy he loves. It's just a shy press of lips but Chris gasps when he pulls away. His chest heaves and his eyes dart around Mark's face. Mark pulls his own lip into his mouth, trying to catch the faint taste of Chris before this is all over. The sight makes Chris lean forward and he catches the corner of Mark's mouth. Mark's head snaps back for a second before he wraps his hand around the end of his tie and tugs Chris towards him again.

They stay unmoving as their lips press hard into each other. Mark doesn't open his mouth very much but it's enough that Chris can feel Mark's harsh breath. The hurried, excited exhalations ignite something in him and Chris pulls himself up to sit on the counter behind him. Mark is standing back from the counter and his chest is heaving with every excited breath. The silence sparks off their skin and Chris knows that he's the one that has to break the stalemate.

He curls his forefingers through Mark's belt loop and pulls until Mark is settled between his thighs. He presses his knees into Mark's side and shivers as Mark's breath hits hit collarbone. Mark's eyes are wide and they manage to widen even further when Chris laces both his hands behind his head. Chris' breath skates across his cheek for a brief moment before Chris slammed their lips together for a third time. When his thumb grazed the sensitive spot under Mark's ear, the gasp gave him the courage to run his tongue along Mark's bottom lip.

That was all it took for both of their resolve to break. Mark was through being gentle. Harsh, passionate, teeth-filled kisses sent sparks shooting up Chris' spine. Mark's hands found their way from the counter to Chris' hips. Fingers flex quickly against the taut muscles. A deep groan ripped itself from Chris' throat and made him flush in embarrassment.

Mark pulled back in shock. He cataloged every inch of the moment. The fluttering of his heart in his chest. The wide-eyed stare and flushed cheeks. The soft slide of an even softer thumb gliding under his ear. It was all too much and when Chris locked his legs around the small of his back, pulling him in even further Mark couldn't help himself. He slide his hands under Chris' ass and walked backwards until his knees hit the side of the couch. Chris' kiss stumbled for a moment as Mark repositioned him on his lap and his self-consciousness came rushing back. Chris placed both his hands on Mark's chest and put distance between them as he tried to reign in his breathing.

“Whoa... Mark seriously, is it supposed to be like that?” The wonder-laced whisper boomed in the silent trailer.

“It was never like that for me before. Never.” Mark's awe catches him off guard. The silence stretches as they stare at each other. This time it's Mark's turn to make the first move. His voice cracks. “Please..please don't kiss anyone else.”

Chris just shakes his head and whispers I won't against Mark's lips as he leans forward for another kiss.

They kiss until Mark forgets all the reasons he kept himself away and Chris forgets that he was ever thinking of kissing someone else.

**


End file.
